


Dark knight

by hardcore_otaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Cute, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcore_otaku/pseuds/hardcore_otaku
Summary: Keiji necesita ser salvado.¿Debería considerarse coincidencia que Koutarou sea el caballero de la noche?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou





	Dark knight

Próximamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Ténganme paciencia, por favor.


End file.
